


started with a feeling

by plinys



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: 5 Times, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 06:06:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14158434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plinys/pseuds/plinys
Summary: “God, you’re a sap."Ava lets out a small noise. Nearly a laugh, but tinged with a hint of doubt. “You say that like it’s a bad thing?”





	started with a feeling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thatyellowcup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatyellowcup/gifts).



> for the wonderful keesha who was kind enough to make me such an AMAZING nora lockscreen and deserves all the best things in return (so i guess fic is a start)!

1

She’s not used to this, the quiet domesticity that comes  _ after  _ the rush is all over. 

Normally this is the point where she leaves, where she makes some excuse, where she slips out and heads to another place or another time, but this time she lingers. Blames it on the fact that this is  _ her  _ bed and  _ her  _ ship and that there’s nowhere else to go. 

Tells herself that is has nothing to do with the way that Ava holds her, a hand on her waist, not pulling her in for another round, but rather a soft comfort grounding Sara to the present. 

“I can leave if you want,” Ava says softly, just a whisper of a sound.

So soft that Sara could almost miss it, if she wasn’t already so intensely focused on the woman in bed beside her. If she wasn’t already carefully cataloguing everything these is to know about Ava just in case she never got a moment like this one again.

“Don’t,” Sara says quickly, maybe too quickly, but the thought of Ava leaving was well…

She wasn’t used to people staying.

But that didn’t mean that she didn’t want to try it.

Didn’t want to start, with the right person.

With Ava.

“Okay,” Ava says, and then softer again, “Okay.” 

Sara shifts slightly, moving closer to Ava, as close as she possibly can. She fits easily in the space against her, as if they were made to be together, as if someone has crafted Ava just for her. Sara smiles softly at the idea of that, ever as she moves to curl up against Ava.

There’s a soft press of a kiss against her forehead, barely there, the softest touch, and the part of Sara’s heart that had still been trying to hold onto her tough image melts in a second. When was the last time someone had been this soft with her? She couldn’t remember. Couldn’t guarantee that anyone had.

She feels lucky that it’s dark, that Ava can’t see what this little gesture has no doubt done to her expression. Sara can feel her face heating up even as she snuggles closer to Ava. 

“God, you’re a sap,” she mumbles, half hearted, meant to be teasing but still coming off far too fond. 

Ava lets out a small noise. Nearly a laugh, but tinged with a hint of doubt. Doubt that Sara had sensed earlier, doubt that Sara had done her best to kiss away from the other woman’s features, reassuring her over and over again that she was the most beautiful thing that Sara had ever seen. 

“You say that like it’s a bad thing?”

“No, never. Always a good thing. Everything about you is a good thing.”

She’s not certain Ava believes her, but waves of sleep becon her, so when Ava just presses another soft kiss to Sara’s forehead she lets herself get lost in it instead of pushing for more. 

  
  


 

2

“You’re in my way,” Ava points out.

“Am I now?”

Ava doesn’t deign her with an answer, just arches an eyebrow at Sara.

Which is valid, because Sara purposely parked herself in front of the coffee machine right after pointing out to Ava where the legends kept their rather extensive collection of coffee mugs collected all through time. A collection that Ava had wrinkled her nose at with slightly disapproval. 

An adorable look. 

Almost as adorable as the way Sara’s hoodie looked on her. 

How was it that this woman looked flawless in literally anything? Or nothing at all, for that matter. 

“You’re incorrigible,” Ava tells her.

Sara blinks at her, “Am I supposed to know what that means? You do know that I never finished school, right? And that I never actually learned how to read?” 

Ava lets out a little laugh at that, a little awkward, but a sound that is so distinctively  _ Ava  _ that Sara has been committing every time that she hears it to memory. 

Her expression is amused and fond, and it takes a lot for Sara to keep up her stubborn act when Ava is looking at her like that, so incredibly  _ fond  _ that it’s hard for Sara to even remember her own name.

“Well,” Ava replies with a teasing tone of her own, “Incorrigible, is an adjective, that is a word that describes a noun, and it means-”

Sara groans. 

“It’s too early to be learning things,” Sara says, “Can you skip to the part where you  _ punish  _ me for being a naughty student.”

Ava flushes bright red at that. Her eyes darting away from Sara. Because apparently she could still be embarrassed about sex despite the fact that Sara gave Ava  _ at least  _ four orgasms last night. 

She shifts slightly to the side, just enough to give Ava the opening that she needs to secure the pot of coffee and pour herself a mug full of it. She’s still not looking at Sara, still bright red, still beautiful, as she says - “Did you know, incorrigible, actually means to be beyond correcting even by punishment?”

“Kinky,” Sara replies, fully leaving her place by the machine to grab a mug of her own and take the coffee pot when Ava sets it down, pouring one of her own. 

This earns her another one of Ava’s awkward little laughs. 

“It also means hopeless,” Ava replies, stepping away to head to the food replicator, but not before leaning down slightly to press the lightest of kisses to the top of Sara’s head. 

Sara’s voice is quiet enough that she’s certain Ava doesn’t hear her, “I feel a little bit hopeless.” 

  
  


 

3

They’re both a little drunk. 

Celebrating something that barely seems like an occasion for celebration. At least that was what Ava had insisted, a little anxious and overworked when Sara had shown up at the Time Bureau to pull her away from her work. Foolishly trying to insist that she didn’t deserve the thing that she had been spending the last five years of her life working towards.

Sure, an overgrown telepathic gorilla might have had something to do with this.

But Ava deserved this.

Sara may not have originally liked the serious Time Bureau Agent that she had met all those months ago, but even then Sara had known that Ava was destined to run this place and now she was going to. 

They’re in Ava office, a space that Sara had seen via video chats before but never in person, now though perched on Ava’s desk, her eyes locked on the glass walls across from her she can’t help but frown.

“That’s going to be a challenge,” Sara says, tipping her glass in the direction of the glass.

Ava snorts at that. “I’m pretty sure having sex in my office is against Bureau protocol.” 

“Challenge accepted.”

“I - God - You,” Ava says, stammering a little, but not looking away from her. Instead she sets her glass down on the top of her desk, and steps into the space between Sara’s legs. Her hands steady on Sara’s thighs, squeezing down with the slightest bit of pressure, holding her in place on Ava’s desk.  

She can’t help but laugh a moment later when Ava starts pressing kisses to her face. To her cheeks, to her forehead, against her hair, everywhere but her lips. The lightest little presses. Just enough to set off the butterflies in Sara’s stomach all over again. 

“Now, come on  _ Director  _ Sharpe, remember  _ protocol _ ,” Sara says, not bothering to keep the need and want out of her voice. Pressing closer to Ava pointedly, shifting her hips just a little bit closer. Thrusting her own hips up against Ava’s, clear with intention. 

Ava’s eyes slip shut for a second stopping her barrage of kisses, as Sara presses up against her.

“Fuck protocol,” Ava says a moment later, “I’m the boss now.”

And well, Sara can’t argue with that. 

  
  


 

4

She’s in the middle of ranting about Elvis and ghosts and how Nate nearly ruined all of time for his hair gel obsession. Which in hindsight was valid because Nate without hair gel was such a bad choice that it could nearly turn her off men completely, when it happens.

Ava, pressing the softest of kisses to the top of her head.

Something which has become a bit of a  _ thing  _ between them. 

That still makes Sara feel like the luckiest girl in the world.

That somehow makes her completely lose her train of thought.

All the complaints she had falling silent in an instant, as the feeling of just being  _ loved  _ by someone overwhelms her. Ava has the way of inspiring that feeling in her. A feeling that Sara has found herself getting used to and yearning for in all the best of ways. 

“What was that for,” Sara asks, trying to sound annoyed even though she knows her true feelings shine through. 

Ava shrugs a little.  “You're adorable when you’re frustrated.”

“Uh excuse you, I’m always adorable,” Sara insists.

“And oh so humble.”

  
  


 

5

She feels awful. 

Not just physically - though she certain feels it that way too,  her whole body is sore from whatever she did during her time under the control of the death totem - but emotionally. Her time trapped in Mallus’ realm had drained her of all the energy that she could possibly possess.

She wanted to go to bed.

She wanted to have a drink.

She wanted to - “You know nobody blames you, right?”

Ava’s voice is soft a gentle. That’s just how Ava is, soft and gentle and far too good for Sara. She’s always been too good. The type of girl that that you take home to meet your parents. Not the type of person that deserved someone like Sara. A disaster.  _ Death  _ itself. 

Nothing she had ever loved had ever ended up happy.

She had let herself forget about that for a little while, but now… Looking at Ava, who has reached into Mallus’ realm not once but  _ twice  _ to pull her back out...

Ava deserves better.

Sara makes a vague noise of agreement. 

“I need to talk with Constantine about… My demons. And I should probably apologize to the team.”

Ava presses her lips together at the mention of  _ Constantine  _ but doesn’t seem to push it, just nods a little, her hands moving to rest behind her back. The picture of a perfectly serious Time Bureau Director, were it not for the red around her eyes, the tears that she shed because of Sara.

Sara can’t bring herself to keep looking at Ava, not when the evidence of the hurt she’s already caused her is right there.

“But after,” Sara says softly, glancing Ava for one last little bit of support.

Even though she knows she doesn’t deserve it.

“I’ll wait in your room for you,” Ava says, a promise. Before she presses a kiss to Sara’s forehead. 

Sara lets herself savor the moment, this one last time. 

Before squaring her shoulders, stealing her resolve, and trying to not cry herself.

  
  


 

+1

This has been  _ a lot _ . 

Something that feels overwhelming. So much more than she expected this day to be. And if the day was overwhelming for Sara then for  _ Ava  _ it must be -

She casts a glance over where Ava was sitting on the chair in Sara’s office, a glass of scotch in her hand, though Sara was certain that Ava had yet to make an actual move to drink it. 

“Ava,” she prompts soft and unsure.

She doesn’t know what to say about any of this. 

Where is one supposed to begin? When the woman she  _ loves _ , the woman she’d broken up with because the feeling of being in love was too much to handle, was now sitting in her office on the brink of another panic attack because she’s just discovered that she’s not even really human? There was no instruction manual for this, no way she could have prepared. Nobody ever expected something like this, how could they.

Instead all she was left with was pain and uncertainty. 

And something even worse than that. The ache in her heart, steady and sure, regret that she had stolen away her own chance to comfort Ava a week ago. She’d lost her chance to kiss worry from Ava’s features, to touch her and hold her and remind her what it was like to feel human. 

“I’m sorry,” Ava says, so soft that Sara would nearly miss it.

“You have nothing to apologize for,” Sara replies quickly, “If anyone should be apologizing it’s me… For everything.”

Ava looks up at her at that, confused and unsure, tears still in her eyes. 

Sara can’t help herself, can’t help but reach across the space between them to brush those tears away from Ava’s cheeks. 

She holds her face there, and offers comfort that she knows she only is getting the chance to give because Ava is too shaken by todays turn of events to push her away. 

Ava leans towards her instinctively, needing to be held, and Sara pulls her in. It’s a little awkward because she’s standing between Ava’s legs as she sits down in her chair. 

But somehow it’s just right, Ava fitting perfect against Sara’s shoulder, the tears following steadily now. Hiccups of sobs between broken words, questions of what is real and what is not, questions that they were going to have to work through at some point.

But for now Sara just presses a kiss softly to the top of Ava’s head, and holds her as she falls apart, wondering if maybe it’s not too late to begin again.

 


End file.
